


Опыление на космической станции

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [12]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опыление на космической станции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space Station Pollination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209573) by [GDonTOP (MizEmily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizEmily/pseuds/GDonTOP). 



> **Оригинал:** GDonTOP "Space Station Pollination", запрос на перевод отправлен  
>  **Ссылка на оригинал:** [Space Station Pollination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3209573)  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2213 слов  
>  **Фандом:** Big Bang  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Чхве Сынхён, Квон Джиён  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, флафф, космическое AU, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Учёный-инопланетянин влюбляется и пытается ухаживать за садовником-человеком. К большому сожалению, он совсем не знает, что нужно делать.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** полная и совершенная наркомания. Автор и переводчик ни о чём не сожалеют.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Опыление на космической станции"

ПРИ СОЗДАНИИ ЭТОГО ФИКА НИ ОДИН ПОБЕГ КУКУРУЗЫ НЕ ПОСТРАДАЛ. ВСЕ ИНОПЛАНЕТЯНЕ ВЫДУМАНЫ. ЛЮБЫЕ СОВПАДЕНИЯ С РЕАЛЬНЫМИ РАСТЕНИЯМИ, ЖИВЫМИ ИЛИ МЁРТВЫМИ, СЛУЧАЙНЫ. 

***  
Сынхён никогда не хотел опылить другое живое существо так, как хотел Джиёна, садовника, который присматривал за кислородным садом и высаживал растения на "Кампбелле". Он был очень милым, невероятно умным и обладал прекрасным чувством юмора. Не говоря уже о том, как загорались его глаза, когда он видел Сынхёна, который покидал палубу С и мимоходом заворачивал в теплицы проведать томаты (они с трудом прижились, и он рассматривал их как дружественную фотосинтезную форму жизни).

Его особенно привлекало то, как Джиён беседовал со своими подопечными. Сынхён уже долгое время жил среди людей, но никогда раньше ему не встречался человек, говоривший с растениями так, как будто они могли понимать его. Они не могли (хотя и использовали более совершенную форму сигнальной трансдукции для передачи информации), но дружелюбное поведение Джиёна и его доброта заставляли Сынхёна сожалеть, что он не относится к тем хвастливо цветущим видам. Тогда бы он мог показывать свои половые органы и не выходить за рамки самых невинных человеческих ритуалов ухаживания.

Проще говоря, ему просто хотелось погрузить свои тычинки в любой человеческий вариант рыльца.

Но Сынхён никогда раньше не испытывал романтического или полового влечения к живому существу и организму любого вида, и эта проблема приводила его в замешательство. У него не было ни малейшего представления о том, как рассказать о своих чувствах Джиёну, кроме как просто подойти и заявить об этом прямым текстом. Его вид, в основном, использовал секс для размножения, и лишь иногда он был приятным дополнением. До появления Джиёна романтические отношения с человеком были лишь простой фантазией. Сынхён был инженером. Учёным. Нет, теоретически, он понимал механизмы влечения, но никогда не испытывал его ранее, и из-за этого у него не было опыта, от которого можно было бы оттолкнуться. Но появился Джиён.

И глубина этой страстной влюбленности казалась ему пугающей.

– Ты опять здесь! – рассмеялся Джиён, когда Сынхён завернул за угол и встал перед стеклянной дверью теплицы. Его длинные волосы были собраны в пучок на макушке и частично спрятаны под капюшон белого рабочего костюма. Сынхён спросил себя, какими они были бы на ощупь, если он смог бы провести по ним ладонью. Будут ли они напоминать траву, как у него и любого другого представителя их расы?  
Но волосы Джиёна казались сделанными из чернильно-чёрного паучьего шёлка. Восхитительно. 

– Конечно. Кто знает, что может случиться с томатами, если я не буду их изредка навещать? 

Ухмылка Джиёна сделала его неуловимо похожим кота, который проживал на корабле и был всеобщим любимцем. – Изредка? – произнёс он, растягивая гласные и отряхивая посадочный грунт с перчаток. – Это уже третий раз за неделю.

– Да. И что?

– Сегодня вторник, и ты приходил вчера дважды. 

– Я ещё приходил в воскресенье, но тебя не было, и поэтому я ушёл. 

Может быть, ему не стоило говорить это. Брови Джиёна начали пугающе медленно подниматься от удивления. Уже не в первый раз Сынхён подумал, что поиск электронной энциклопедии (или даже двух) по человеческим репродуктивным ритуалам был бы хорошей идеей. Тем не менее, Джиён всё ещё улыбался, поэтому он не мог сказать что-то слишком ужасное. 

– Используешь томаты как повод, чтобы увидеть меня?

– Я не думаю, что мне нужен был повод.

Джиён снова рассмеялся, и кончики его ушей окрасились в чарующий оттенок розового. – Я уверен, что он тебе не нужен. Итак, – произнёс он, снимая голубые нитриловые перчатки и указывая на растения, за которыми присматривал, – ты здесь для того, чтобы навестить томаты? Они почти готовы дать урожай. Не о чем волноваться, обещаю.

Было хорошо известным фактом, что раса, к которой принадлежал Сынхён, не умела врать и хитрить. Они никогда не развивали в себе эту способность и, даже больше, не понимали саму потребность: лгать другим. Они сохранили свою честную натуру и после того, как обнаружили, что почти все остальные жители вселенной придерживаются противоположной точки зрения. Сынхён никогда не сталкивался с проблемами, когда был честен по отношению к ... эм, чему угодно. И он знал достаточно о человеческом социальном взаимодействии, чтобы понять, что ему, вероятно, следовало быть менее прямолинейным в своих ухаживаниях, но...

– Сегодня я здесь только ради тебя. 

Он знал, как это должно было прозвучать для Джиёна. Он видел человеческие любовные драмы. Если бы Джиён был главным героем в театральной адаптации их жизни, то он бы сильно покраснел и попытался дрожащим голосом перевести разговор на более нейтральную тему. Но это не было фильмом, и его лицо не покрылось густым румянцем. Хотя щёки по цвету стали напоминать слегка розовеющие томаты, за которыми он ухаживал. Вместо того, чтобы отвернуться, он подошёл ближе, пока не остановился перед разделяющей их дверью и не открыл её. На его лице была невероятная смесь эмоций: замешательство, удивление и, как надеялся Сынхён, взаимный интерес. 

– Я хочу сказать, я пришёл, чтобы увидеть тебя. Поговорить с тобой, – объяснил Сынхён, чувствуя себя немного смущённым. Это было совершенно новым чувством для него. Он знал, как ощущается тревога, но никогда не испытывал её в подобной ситуации. Одновременно ужасно и возбуждающе. Джиён, должно быть, распознал его беспокойство, и его взгляд смягчился, став тёплым и ласковым, он положил свою нежную руку на плечо Сынхёну. 

– Пойдём, – мягко произнёс он, медленно скользя пальцами по тонкому, серебристому материалу, из которого была сделана инженерная форма Сынхёна. – Посмотрим, готова ли кукуруза к опылению.

После того, как Сынхён переоделся в защитный костюм, и они надели перчатки, Джиён повёл его вглубь теплиц. Он периодически задевал Сынхёна плечом и улыбался, наблюдая, как тот медленно моргает в замешательстве. Сынхён был так сосредоточен на тепле, исходящем от Джиёна, на тонкой белой полоске зубов, на озорном огоньке в его тёмных глазах, что чуть не врезался в стеклянную дверь, разделяющую коридор и инкубатор. Он свирепо посмотрел на неё, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление, и Джиён фыркнул от удивления. Внутри Сынхён последовал за Джиёном, внимательно наблюдая, как тот осматривает цветущие побеги кукурузы.

– Ты видишь это? – он указал на желтоватые ответвления на верхушке стебля. – Это кисточки. А сейчас... вот, взгляни! – он притянул стебель ближе. – Эти цилиндрические трубочки, свисающие с кисточек, называются пыльниками. В них хранится пыльца. Мы хотим проверить, насколько они готовы к опылению. И если слегка встряхнём их...

Жёлто-белая пыль вырвалась из соцветия кукурузы, наполнила воздух и стала оседать на все поверхности, попав даже на их лица и на пухлые розовые губы Джиёна. Миллионы крупиц пыльцы, содержащие мужской генетический материал, попали на объект его страстного влечения. И Сынхён боялся, что не выдержит и скажет что-нибудь об этом. Он почувствовал, что его рот приоткрылся, а лёгкие напряглись. Слова уже были готовы вылететь из него и разрушить всё то хорошее, что они сумели построить за это время. 

– У меня на лице сперма растения, да?

Сынхён закусил губу и медленно кивнул, всё ещё не доверяя себе сказать что-либо. 

– Именно поэтому у тебя такое лицо, как будто тебя поймали за просмотром порно?

Вот почему люди лгут, осознал он. Из-за таких ситуаций они говорят одно, хотя думают совершенно другое, потому что Джиён был прав, и Сынхёну очень не хотелось признавать это. Он не знал, хотел ли его Джиён, или его чувства носили чисто платонический характер. Но Джиён внимательно смотрел на него, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. 

– Твоё лицо выглядит не-немного непристойно, – Сынхён заикался, произнося фразу, а потом почувствовал, как слабеет, когда осознал сказанные слова. Только начавший смахивать с себя пыльцу Джиён замер, услышав их, его губы сжались в тонкую линию. "О нет, нет!" Он расстроил его, они никогда не совокупятся, и Сынхён проживёт всю оставшуюся жизнь с осознанием своей вины, проигрывая ситуацию снова и снова. Страстная влюблённость делает живое существо глупцом, и это, возможно, самая страшная вещь во вселенной. 

– Я не имел в виду, что твоё лицо непристойно! – быстро поправился он, хотя если подумать... – Некоторые могут сказать, что твои губы распутны, но я считаю тебя привлекательным.

Глаза Джиёна были широко раскрыты, две чёрные бездны с каждой секундой приближали неминуемую гибель Сынхёна. И он не мог. Прекратить. Говорить.

– Я никогда не осознавал, что можно так сильно хотеть человека, но я хочу тебя, и это не только потому, что твои лицо и тело достаточно симметричны. Ты говоришь с растениями так, как будто они могут тебе ответить, хотя я абсолютно уверен, что ты знаешь, что это абсурдно. Правда, им на самом деле нравится твоя забота. Хотя мой вид и развил вокализованную речь, мы всё ещё способны к химической трансдукции. Твоё внимание особенно нравится томатам,– он прочистил горло и продолжил, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас больше всего хотел, чтобы земля под ногами разверзлась и поглотила его в свои молчаливые глубины. – Ты добрый, добрее многих, кого я встречал. Ты относишься к остальным как к равным и не считаешь, что твоя образованность – это признак превосходства. Мне нравится в тебе почти всё, и я думаю, что ты привлекаешь меня не только сексуально, но и романтически.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд. Сынхён чувствовал, как начала собираться влага под капюшоном его защитного костюма, и никогда не был так рад своей неспособности краснеть. Один уголок рта Джиёна слегка приподнялся, его круглые щёки немного покраснели, он не казался сердитым, но всё ещё никак не отреагировал. Ни словом, ни жестом, ни звуком. Симпатическая нервная система Сынхёна была приспособлена к полётам.

– Все эти три года на корабле ты ждал, пока до прибытия в Якхус останется четыре месяца, чтобы объясниться? – он сморщил нос, Сынхёну всегда казалось, что он делал это по-детски мило. – Мы бы могли исследовать твоё межвидовое влечение уже в течение нескольких лет. А заодно и моё.

Джиён усмехнулся, и весь адреналин покинул Сынхёна, оставляя после себя слабость, дрожь и лёгкое веселье.

– Мне очень жаль, что я не говорил ничего раньше, – вздохнул он, рукой вытирая пот со лба. – Но я не знал, как выразить свои чувства.

– Ты прекрасно справился с этим только что.

Пыльца закружилась в воздухе, когда Джиён приблизился и поднял руку, чтобы смахнуть мельчайшие частицы со щёк и подбородка Сынхёна. Этот момент мог бы быть сценой из романтического человеческого фильма. Как бы нелепо это ни звучало даже в глубине души, Сынхён чувствовал, что мог бы исчезнуть вместе с пыльцой, которую Джиён ненароком стряхивал с пальцев.

– Я поцелую тебя, хорошо? – произнёс Джиён так тихо, что Сынхён почти не различал слов. Его намерение легко читалось по лицу, но когда он приподнялся, Сынхён судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

Его губы всё ещё в пыльце, но они такие, какими Сынхён представлял их себе: мягкие и тёплые. Волна возбуждения затопила его тело, он никогда не ожидал, что соприкосновение двух не половых органов осязания вызовет такую реакцию. Поцелуй – это новое понятие, и оно великолепно. Они вместе будут изучать его механику ещё много, много раз. Джиён медленно отстранился, и Сынхён наклонился за следующим поцелуем, тяжело вздохнул, осознавая, что задержал дыхание. Ещё он не заметил, когда успел закрыть глаза, а открыв, встретил сияющий взгляд Джиёна, касающегося пальцами своих губ.

– Мы можем повторить? – услышал Сынхён свой голос, и они снова поцеловались, в этот раз немного страстнее. Этот поцелуй был таким же захватывающим, как предыдущий. А может, и лучше.

– Как только мы пройдём это поле, – пробормотал Джиён между мучительно долгими поцелуями, – мы пойдём в мою каюту.

– Больше поцелуев?

– Ещё поцелуи и даже большее, если ты хочешь.

В этот раз Сынхён отстранился первым и вгляделся в разрумяненное лицо. Он хотел. Хотел поцелуев и большего. Он хотел всего, что связано с Джиёном. Если простые поцелуи заставляют почувствовать такую эйфорию, то он не мог представить всю глубину эмоций, которые ждут его в каюте.

– Но давай сначала примем душ? Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь, разделяя меня с другим мужчиной, – пошутил человек, указывая на пыль, осевшую на ресницы и щёки.

Вместо ответа Сынхён наклонился и начал сцеловывать улыбку с покрытого пыльцой лица.


End file.
